Revenge
by NicW1053
Summary: Someone does something to Natasha without her knowing. Now, she doesn't know what's happening to her and Clint's on a mission. She thought it would go away but it won't. Can Clint make it to her in time? Is it fixable?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! This is my first attempt at a story, instead of poems. I hope you enjoy it and remember to follow and review! **

A man effortlessly jumped from the air vents. He cautiously made his way to her bedroom. The room was dark containing a bed, a dresser, and a full length mirror. He went to her bed and took out a pocket knife. He lifted the sheet showing a bare mattress. He sliced a hole into the mattress and removed just enough stuffing to be able to place n object there. He stuffed the small bag into the hole and sewed it back together so he would leave no trace. He put the sheet back after he was done and shoved the stuffing into his pocket. He ran to the living room and hung on the air vent, pulling himself into it. He nailed the piece back in and left the building. She would never know.

* * *

Natasha opened the door and walked to her bedroom. She just got back from a mission and she was tired. She striped and walked into the shower. She washed her hair and enjoyed the feel of the water. She got out and slipped on her black sweat pants and a brown tank top. She slid into her bed and relaxed. It was always nice to get home from a mission. She closed her eyes and missed Clint's arms around her. He was on a different mission, much to her dislike. She still fell asleep though because of her exhaustion.

She was standing in the middle of a forest. She didn't know how she got there. A strong breeze blew her hair. The sky was grey and there were not any clouds in sight. She could feel something coming; she just didn't know what was. She knew it was something bad. The wind continued to pick up and leaves off the trees were blowing away leaving nothing but bare limbs. Rain started to pour down and it was hot. It burned her skin. She tried to run, but she couldn't. Animals stared to gather around her. They stared at her, eyes with fire glowing in them. They shouted at her and drew nearer. "What are you doing here, you monster? You killed mercilessly! Your death won't be grieved! This is your fate! Today you will die by our hands, the hand of your victims! Nobody could care for a monster like you! Why aren't you defending yourself? How does it feel to be at our mercy? You enjoy killing, and that's the truth!" The last comment hit her like a bullet. It wasn't true! Or was it? "Monsters are born, not created!" they screamed at her. Tears rained down her face. This wasn't the worst, this was just the beginning.

Natasha woke up with sweat plastered to her body and a hoarse throat. Tears stained her face and she longed for Clint to be here, like he always was. She lay down for a little bit until she decided to get up. She walked to the kitchen and made scrambled eggs with some bacon. She sat down and ate. When she was finished, she washed her dishes and got dressed into a navy blue tank top and a pair of yoga pants. She made her way to the training room Stark put in his tower. She ran on the treadmill and did that for about a half an hour. Then she started punching the punching bag, and soon felt calm. That is, until it became a real person. She immediately stopped and the man pulled a gun and shot it before she could react. She closed her eyes and braced herself for a bullet that never came. When she opened her eyes, all she saw was the punching bag. She looked around the room and still saw no one.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes Miss Romanoff?"

"Could you please replay the security footage from a few minutes ago?"

"Of course Miss Romanoff"

The screen in front of her showed her punching the bag, and then stopping abruptly. She looked worried momentarily and then closed her eyes. The screen then went blank. What happened? Did she hallucinate? Worried, she left the gym and went to her room.

She had only been at the gym for about an hour, but now she decided to go to the mall with Pepper and take her mind off it.

She went into the elevator and presses Peppers floor number. The numbers moved until she finally got to her floor. She was good friend with Pepper and often went places with her. She was an upbeat and fun person to be with. The door opened and she saw Pepper typing on her laptop while sitting on the couch. She walked over to her and Pepper looked up and smiled.

"Hey Natasha. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang."

"Sure, just let me change into more presentable clothes," she said glancing down at her pajamas. Natasha nodded and Pepper got up and went to her bedroom. Then Tony came out yelling for Pepper and stopped mid sentence as he saw Natasha.

"What are you doing here red?"

"I was going to hack into your most personal files and then blow up the building."

Tony raised his eyebrows.

"Just kidding. I'm going shopping with Pepper."

He nodded and then Pepper came out.

"Hey, did you move those files I asked you to?"

"Yes Tony and I also ordered the parts you asked for. They will be here tomorrow along with the clothes you ordered."

"What would I do without you Pepper?" Then he walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the lips. She smiled and said goodbye. She turned to Natasha "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded. They walked into the elevator and talked about their boyfriends. She told Natasha how he gave her a dog for her birthday. It was an adorable puppy. It was a golden retriever and she named it Max. Then she pulled out her phone and showed her photos of a happy puppy running around. They both smiled and continued to look at the photos. When she showed her the last photo, the dog growled at her and blood was dripping off its teeth. Natasha let out a gasp as the dog got bigger and morphed into a tiger.

Pepper looked over at Natasha with concern. She pretended to not notice, when they both know she did. They stepped off the elevator and shopped for a couple hours and then decided to go for lunch at Peppers favorite restaurant. Everything was going fine until the food came. Natasha had ordered sushi. When she looked at it, it started to move. She let in a deep breath.

"Are you okay Natasha?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. You never finished telling me about that dream you had last night."

Pepper continued her story and they finished their lunch and went back to the tower. They said their goodbyes and Natasha stepped into her room. She was tired and it was almost 7. She showered and made herself some tea. Then she sat on the red couch and read her novel. Soon she slipped into a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Rain poured down and lighting lit up the sky. Natasha was on the roof of the Stark tower. Katherine, a girl from the red room, advanced toward her. Her voice echoed in Natasha's head.

"Created a nice life here didn't you? Only they don't know you are taking advantage of them, because that's what you do to everyone. I mean, after all, you were trained by the red room. I know you haven't forgotten the lessons they carved into your head, or of the people you killed. I was one of them. You remember don't you? We were training in a room. They wanted to see how their two best students did fighting each other while dodging bullets. They expected me to win, because I was older and bigger and stronger! I should have won! As we were dodging bullets, you tripped me and caused a bullet to hit my stomach. I fell and all you did was continue to dodge bullets and watch me bleed out on the floor. You have no remorse! You are the monster they helped you be, because you were born one. Your worst fear came true you killer!"

"You know it was an accident! I fell, I tripped! I accidentally hit your leg. I didn't know what to do! Helping you would have resulted in punishment." Tears now started forming in her eyes. She was her first kill and it was a memory she pushed as far out of her mind as she could. Now, she was bringing them back!

She lunged at me with a knife in her hand. Natasha backed up and she threw the knife. It hit her hand. She ripped it out of her hand, ignoring the pain and blood, just like she was taught. She ran towards her, knife in hand, and Katherine flipped over her. Before Natasha could turn around, she pushed her to the ground and the knife flew out of her hand. Katherine was about to send her a paralyzing blow, but she grabbed her foot and twisted it painfully. Then threw Katherine back and ran for the knife.

"Getting lazy Natasha" Katherine said, wagging her finger. Then she pulled out a gun. Bullets started flying and the knife was almost in reach. A bullet hit her stomach, and she fell. Katherine ran towards her and put her hands around Natasha's neck. She tried to reach for the knife, and she almost had it. Her vision was blurring, and she finally got the knife. Natasha slit her throat and pushed Katherine off.

"I'm sorry Katherine. I didn't want to do this." she said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Her almost lifeless eyes stared at Natasha. The word killer was screamed in her head, and Natasha knew it was Katherine's last words. Then, the color drained from her face and she was dead. Her lifeless eyes stared up at Natasha, as if asking why?

Natasha's wounds were still bleeding, and the amount of blood she lost is too much, so she knew this was her dying moment. She closed my eyes and thought of Clint, until her world went black and she fell into a dark pit called death.

Natasha woke up with a small scar on her left hand, the place where the knife hit. What's happening to me? She didn't know the answer and wasn't going to think about it now. She got up and made some breakfast, which happened to be an omelet. Then sat down and ate her food along with a cup of mint tea. She missed Clint, and he wasn't supposed to be back for a couple of weeks. He is on a long mission. So far it has been one week.

After Natasha was done, she decided to skip training today, considering what happened yesterday. Instead, she did yoga and grabbed the yoga mat from the closet and put a DVD in. Then she slipped on some yoga pants with a sports bra. Soon the worries of yesterday faded away, and she decided a little relaxation was what was needed. But after about an hour of yoga, the room started to get hot. She thought it was because of the yoga, and shrugged it off. The room's temperature seemed to increase, so she took a break and drank some water. Then she was hit with a wave of dizziness and walked to the couch, stumbling along the way. She lay down for a while and then decided to call Jarvis.

"Jarvis, what is my temperature?"

"It is currently 100 degrees. I suggest you see a doctor Miss Romanoff. Would you like me to call one for you?"

"No thank you Jarvis. I'm fine."

She continued to lay there until the dizziness faded and her temperature went back to normal. It took about ten minutes for that to happen, and that's not normal. Maybe she got the flu? That must be it, but it can't be. She was injected with a serum to prevent things like this from happening, and to also prevent diseases. The red room had wanted to make sure their students wouldn't die from something other than them. They didn't want anything to slow them down. Maybe the serum only lasts for a few years. That was unlikely because the red room made things to last, just like the bad memories and the students.

A bad memory flooded to the surface and she was forced to relive it. It was when the red room injected her. She was five years old and they decided that was the age to give it to the students because they were strong enough.

She was called and a guard led her down a dark hallway to a black door. She was scared, but she didn't show it because you would get punished. The guard keyed in a code and then had is eyes scanned. A light blinked green and the door opened. She was escorted into the room, and then the guard left. A doctor in a white lab coat walked over and injected her with a clear liquid. After a few minutes, the room started to blur, and she tried to stay up. This must be a test, or so she thought. The doctor said "Natalia, this isn't a test dear. You are allowed to fall asleep." She nodded and let sleep overtake her. When she fell, the doctor picked her up and strapped her hands, feet, and head to a metal table. He put something for her to bite on in her mouth to protect her teeth and then he picked up the syringe in the table near her. The syringe was filled with a glowing green liquid that was meant to protect her. He put it into her arm and she woke up, just like she was trained to do. He emptied the liquid into her arm, then put the syringe down and make sure nothing was around her. Satisfied, he walked a few feet away from her and waited. Then she began to feel the effects. She thrashed on the table, trying to scream from the immense pain. It felt like lighting was pulsing through her veins. She was starting to feel tired, but she couldn't stop moving. Her head started turning franticly, and tears ran down her face. She bit down as hard as she could on the chew toy shoved in her mouth. She was in that agony for what seem like hours, until it hit a peak of intense pain. It felt like she was on fire and she tried to break free of her restraints. Her body lifted up at a painful angle, and then dropped back down. The doctor dumped a bucket of cold water on her. She started feeling better and the pain morphed into a dull headache. The doctor then proceeded to leave the room and leave her there, wet and alone.

After the memory finished, she was doused in sweat, and a very concerned Tony stared down at her.

"Red! Are you okay? Jarvis alerted me when you started screaming. Then when I got down here, you were flailing and I didn't know what to do!" She noticed the rest of the avengers standing around her, minus a certain archer. Thor was holding her down and Bruce was examining her and writing in a notebook. She looked at Thor and said "You can let go of me now."

"I'm fine Tony. Just a bad dream."

"Don't you give me that!" yelled Tony.

"What are you taking about?"

"You are not fine. That is not normal so I am calling a doctor." Just after he said that, a small knife hit the phone he was currently holding.

"You call a doctor and I will cut out your throat." Natasha said in a very treating tone.

"Threat noted." And then he proceeded to throw his phone away. Then Bruce said "Natasha, I have a private matter to talk to you about." After he said that, the room emptied out into the elevator.

"Natasha, you have been doing that for fifteen minutes."

"What's your point Banner?"

"What did the red room do to you? If that keeps happening, you are going to hurt yourself."

"That is not your business Banner."

"Pepper told me about what happened in the elevator and at lunch. You looked terrified at the photo of her puppy and your lunch at the restaurant. I want to help you, but I only can if you let me."

"I'm fine." She then gave him a glare telling him the conversation was clearly over. Bruce walked over to the elevator and told her "If you ever what to talk about it, I'm here."

"Don't hold your breath."

* * *

Bruce walked into the elevator and then sighed. Why was she being so difficult? He then called out to Jarvis.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes Dr. Banner?"

"Could you tell me if she throws up, has a temperature, or is in danger to herself?"

"Yes sir."

"Thank you."

* * *

Tony stared at the screen, frozen. What was wrong with the Widow? He decided to bring this up with Pepper later tonight when she gets home from her press conference. Why did she tell Bruce this, but not him?

Just then, his puppy trotted into the room barking happily. Tony picked her up and started talking to her. "How could anyone be scared of a cute little puppy like you?" Tony said to the dog as if he were talking to a baby. He walked into his room and sat on the bed.

He stared down at the diamond ring he held in his hand. He decided to give this to Pepper tomorrow, when they were going to the beach. He loved Pepper and he wasn't going to let her go. He was rethinking his plans though. Would the widow be okay while they were gone? She was the Black Widow; of course she would be okay. But just incase, he told Jarvis to alert him if anything wasn't okay. He then continued to plan his proposal to Pepper.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I'm sorry it took so long to update my story. Thank you to those of you who favorited, followed, and reviewed!** **Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review**!

After Bruce left, Natasha pondered what was happening to her. This has never happened before, and it worried her to no end. Will it get worse? Could it get better? Is this permanent? Since asking questions she didn't know the answers to wasted her time and gave her stress she didn't need, she decided to read her novel. She got up and made some ginger tea, grabbing the book along the way. She then settled into the corner of the couch and turned on the floor lamp. She still had most of the day, considering it was only noon, and she had to be in bed by nine. Tomorrow, she had to go to SHIELD and give Fury a written and oral report on her mission. It hadn't gotten done yet because Director Fury was "Busy" just sitting in his office doing nothing. Later tonight she would do the report.

* * *

Tony was in his workshop working on his latest invention, with a small puppy playing with his robots, dummy and you. Tony was content with his life. He couldn't wait until tomorrow. He thought, maybe after he proposed, they could invite the avengers to celebrate. He was thinking Peppers favorite restaurant, that fancy place by the beach. She loved the friendly atmosphere and she thought the food was to die for.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Could you please call Carly's Gardens for me?"

"Yes, sir. Calling." The phone rang and then a woman picked up a few second later.

"Carly's Gardens, how may I help you?"

"I'm Tony Stark and I would like to have a table saved for six people on the balcony. The time at 6:30."

"Yes sir. Your table will ready for tomorrow. Do you need anything else?"

"No thank you."

"Thank you for choosing Carly's Garden. Bye."

"Bye."

Now that that was done with, he needed to wash the dog, which was a messy affair. Max hated baths and Tony hated giving the dog baths, it's a mutual agreement. But first he asked Jarvis to check on Natasha. She was currently trying to find a new book to read. And now he had to wash the dog, a much procrastinated job. He sighed and out his tools down and washed his hands. He called for Max and the dog happily followed him. They went to the bathroom and Tony quickly closed the door. He picked Max up and dumped him in the bathtub. He turned on the hose and wet the squirming dog in his hands. As he went to grab the baby shampoo, the dog slipped out of his grasp and he jumped out of the bathtub, aiming for the door. Tony grabbed the bottle and set it on the counter of the sink. He ran after the dog, who ran away from him when Tony got close, and catapulted out the open door he forgot to close. As Tony went after the dog, he slipped on the puddle on the floor left by the dripping dog. Tony called out for Jarvis.

"Jarvis, WHERE IS MY DOG!"

"He is currently in your bedroom on the bed."

"Jarvis, I need you to lock the door leading inside the bedroom and leave the door to the bathroom open."

"Yes, sir. It has been done."

Tony walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He then went to the bedroom and grabbed the Max. He closed the door to the bedroom and put the dog in the tub. He lathered the shampoo in his hands and washed the dog. He started to rinse the surprisingly calm dog when Pepper walked in room, causing the dog to jump out of the tub and knock the hose out of his hands. Water sprayed every where, drenching Pepper and Tony. Max decided to take this opportunity to sprint out of the room. Tony let out some colorful vocabulary and then turned off the water. He grabbed a towel and enveloped Pepper in it, who was currently laughing. He said "What's so funny?" This seemed to make her laugh harder.

"It's not as easy as it looks, is it?" Pepper said after she stopped laughing. "Jarvis, please pull up the video of Tony washing Max."

"Yes ma'am." Then a screen appeared and Pepper started smiling and laughing. Tony just stared at her, mesmerized by her laughter and beauty. She turned to look at him. "What?" Pepper asked. "I'm wondering how I got someone as beautiful and perfect as you."

Tony kissed her, and then wrapped his arms around her and just held her, never wanting to let her go.

* * *

Natasha jolted awake and looked at the clock, it was seven. She looked around the room and found her novel on the table next to her. She didn't remember doing that, but she shrugged it off. She jumped off the couch and got a glass of water, then decided to release some energy in the gym. If she didn't continue to do that, she would get lazy and out of shape. Currently in a tank top and her comfy blue sweats, she headed to the elevator and went to the second floor.

When she got there, she grabbed a water bottle from the mini fridge and put it by the treadmills. She hopped on one and started it. It was going at a slow pace, so she set it to an almost running pace. She did that for a while, even though it was her least favorite thing to do. It was boring and didn't require much knowledge or movement. So after a half an hour, she went to the training room Tony made especially for her. It shot lasers around the room and if you touched a laser, it stopped. You set a time, or you picked unlimited. She chose to do this for thirty minutes. She opened the door and it started. Lasers started flying and Natasha flipped around the room, missing every laser. Soon, she started to mistake the lasers for bullets and paintballs, like the red room did. The bullets shot more, at a faster pace and she was having trouble keeping up. Paintballs were being shot at her feet, trying to make her trip. She bounced around the room at a furious pace, and when it stopped, she could almost hear someone saying "Good job, Natalia." She exited the room and went to where the mirrors were, then grabbed a leotard off the hook and changed in the bathroom. She quickly hydrated herself, and then stretched before dancing like a ballerina. Ever since she was little, she loved ballet and excelled at it. So when she left the red room, learning more was the first thing she did.

After an hour of ballet, she went back to her room to get ready for bed and to do the report she didn't do. Sighing, she walked into the elevator, going to the third floor. When she got there, and started the laptop, she started typing. Soon, the report was finished and a shower was an order. Walking into the bedroom, she grabbed a change of clothes and walked into the bathroom. She turned to grab a new soap under the sink, and she saw was written on the mirror in what appeared to be blood. It said "Murder". Natasha's pulse started racing and she ran out of the bedroom, not knowing where she was going, just away from there.

* * *

Bruce was sitting on the couch, sipping a cup of tea and doing research. That is until Jarvis told him about Natasha.

"Jarvis, lock down the building! No one in or out."

"Yes, Mr. Banner."

Bruce raced to the stairs, since lockdown prevented using the elevators. He was worried about Natasha. This behavior wasn't normal and it couldn't possibly be good. Reaching the end of the stairs, he opened the door and immediately saw Natasha trying to leave the building. Worriedly, he asked her "Natasha, what are you doing?". She turned to look at him with a blank stare.

"My names not Natasha and who are you?"

"I'm Bruce Banner, your friend."

Natasha laughed at this statement and then practically yelled "I don't have friends and I have to leave, so open this door!"

Bruce said to Jarvis "Jarvis, you are not to take any orders from Natasha until I say so. She is hallucinating."

Natasha looked for who he was taking to and then grabbed Bruce and put him in a headlock. "You will open that door now, or else I snap your neck like a twig." Natasha whispered in his ear with venom. Bruce could feel the other guy coming and he started to grow bigger. Natasha, sensing danger, ran away and Bruce continued to morph into the hulk.

* * *

Tony was cleaning up the bathroom when Jarvis told him about Bruce and Natasha. He jumped up and told Pepper to go to the safe room he made for this situation. She ran and Tony went to suit up. He finally got the armor on and raced to the lab to grab the solution he was working on for the hulk. It was supposed to relax and calm him, turning him back into Bruce. It hadn't been tested yet, but now seemed like a good time to.

He flew to the first floor and found an almost hulk on the floor. Tony ran over to

him, but not soon enough. He had fully morphed and threw Tony across the room, syringe flying out of his hand and onto the floor. The Hulk went after him again, but Tony moved at the last minute, so the Hulk flew through the wall and into another room. Tony ran for the cure and got it just as the Hulk came back in. He jumped over the desk near by and hid. The Hulk wasn't fooled, and grabbed the desk. Tony tried to jab the syringe into the Hulks hand, but forgot the impenetrable skin. The point of the syringe broke off and he realized he would have to get the hulk to eat it.

* * *

Pepper ran to the basement that Tony made incase of emergencies, like the Hulk or alien invasions. She was about to key in the code, and then she saw it was broken. Afraid, she slowly opened the door to reveal Natasha sitting in the corner of the room, gun pointed towards the door. "Oh thank goodness you're here. I was wondering what happened to you." Pepper said in a rush of words. Natasha looked momentarily confused, but put the gun down and into the holster, then stood up.

"What's happening?" Natasha asked.

"Bruce hulked out, so we are going to stay here until Tony helps him. How did you know about this place?"

"Tony told me to go here when he got to Bruce. I was in the same room when the Hulk came out." Natasha stated, lying through her teeth. Then asked "Can we get out of here?"

"Natasha, what are you talking about? This is the safest place to be right now."

"Oh yeah, right."  
"Are you okay Natasha?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

Pepper shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the metal chair. She didn't know yet that Natasha thought she was in the red room, or what had happened earlier that day.

"Could you fix something for me? Bruce told Jarvis to not take any orders from me until he said so. I don't know why he did that, but his has hulked out and what if I need him to do something?"

"Okay Natasha. Hey Jarvis?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Could you please give Natasha the power to give you orders?"  
"I highly suggest against that ma'am."

"Why on earth not?" Pepper asked, now frowning.

"Because Miss Romanoff is currently hallucinating."

Pepper looked at Natasha wide eyed. Is it true? Could it be? That's why she's acting weird.

* * *

After Jarvis said that, Natasha immediately went into action. She ran toward Pepper and shot her in the side. Pepper fell, screaming, and then Natasha knocked her unconscious using the floor. She ran out, leaving Pepper bleeding out on the floor.

**A/N: Houston, we have a cliffhanger. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey fanfictioners. I hope you are enjoying my story so far and I'm sorry I haven't updated as soon as I wanted to. Please favorite, follow, and review my story.** Natasha shot Pepper in the side, because she wasn't going to help her. She then knocked her unconscious so she couldn't alert anyone. She ran out of the room at full speed, needing to get back to the red room. They would punish her if she didn't, well, she would get a worse punishment. She had been gone for a few more hours than they expected, so she has to find a different way home.

Natasha didn't know these halls, so finding a way out was going to be difficult, but not impossible. Noticing the air vents, she silently slipped into them and crawled her way to what seemed to be a good direction. Going up, to get to the first floor, she heard the "hulk", or as Pepper called it. She looked down through the air vents and saw two people attempting to calm the creature. A man in armor and a red cape, along with a man in a red metal suit where getting torn apart by the hulk. The green monster seemed to be enjoying himself, and she couldn't see any weak points to hit if needed. She felt the urge to go and help them, but she quickly put this thought away. Weakness and mercy weren't good, they led to bad punishments, ones some don't live through.

She continued to crawl through the vents until she found the place that she thought would lead outside, but it was closed off. These people aren't as dumb as I thought. Closed air vents, locked doors, these people really mean locked down. She jumped into the elevator and pressed the floor she originally was on. She needed to gather supplies if she was going to get out. But she didn't know the elevator wasn't working, and soon it would be a death trap of memories.

* * *

Tony called Thor immediately when he found out the Hulk had to swallow the liquid, because getting it to do something would be tricky. So when Thor got there, Tony had a plan, a bad one, but a plan all the same. He told Thor to distract the Hulk, so he could shoot the stuff into its open mouth. Thor did as he was told, and he was doing great. Tony had a shot lined up and was about to shoot, but Jarvis told him about Pepper, and his world stopped. Knowing by leaving, he would be endangering Pepper because she might need medical help. It would be hard to get her out while an angry Hulk is in the way.

Since captain wasn't doing anything important, he decided he had to trust him to save his Pepper, the most important thing in his life. If Pepper left him, he would breakdown and never be able to love again. His days would consist of grieving for her, his one perfect thing, one he couldn't let go of.

"Captain, I need you to go help Pepper now!"

"Ton-"

"She is dying so get your ass over to her RIGHT NOW!"

"On my way."

Tony let out a sigh of relief when he heard captain say that. Maybe things wouldn't be so terrible today. That thought was quickly proven wrong seeing as Tony missed a shot, Thor was getting beaten badly, and the widow is gone. Today was currently being destroyed by a widow, who when he sees again, will suffer for what she did to his beautiful, wonderful Pepper.

Concentrating on the task at hand, he started to line up a shot. The Hulks mouth was open and he was going to fire in three, two, one…..

* * *

Steve found his first aid kit and rushed to the basement, where Pepper was currently bleeding on the floor helpless.

When he finally got there, later than he would have wanted, she had a pool of blood forming around her with no sign of stopping. He rushed to her side and found a side wound, with what appears to be from a bullet, and a head gash. He immediately went to her side, attempting to stop the bleeding. He put pressure on he wound while he said reassuring to her. "Pepper stay with us okay. Tony wouldn't be able to live without you. You are not allowed to die now. You still have many happy years left." But his efforts were in vain, seeing as how Peppers heartbeat was slowing down, and he couldn't do anything.

"Tony, she is going to die unless you get her to a hospital right now!" Steve shouted to Tony through the earpiece. Steve knew people died all the time in a war, and those people are innocent. But the only problem was, who was considered innocent, and who was the war with.

* * *

Tony took the shot and it landed in the hulks open mouth. He chewed it, swallowed, and smiled. Then captain told him about Peppers condition, so he rushed down to her, no caring whether it worked on the hulk or not. He saw her lying there in her own pool of blood and picked her up. She might not make it, the chances where slim to none, but he had hope. And it seemed to be the only thing he had lately that would stay, the only thing that never left him. Because everybody left, and sometimes without saying goodbye.

He flew Pepper to the nearest hospital. When he walked in, a nurse looked up saw her, her eyes widening. She immediately gathered more people to help Pepper and Tony out her on a gurney, holding her hand.

When the nurses came back moments later, he was shoved out of the way. The nurses started talking and checked for a pulse. When they found the faint beating, they gave something to help her breathe and decided she needed surgery. Tony tried to go into the room with them, but someone stopped him.

"You can't go in there, sir"

"But my Pepper is in there! I have to make sure she stays safe!"

"The nurses will do better if you aren't distracting them." The nurse stated calmly.

"But I love her." Tony said in a low voice, his words cracking a little bit. He gave one last longing glance to the door, and then retired to the waiting room. He sat in an uncomfortable chair, waiting for her. He would always wait for her.

He didn't know how long he was waiting there until his friends came in, still messy from battle. They all sat down with him, minus the widow, which was a good thing. If she was here, he would kill her, especially if Pepper died in surgery.

They all sat in silence until Pepper came out of surgery. Rushing to the room they put her in, they all piled in and sat there, happy the widow didn't kill her.

After a couple minutes, they left the room and went back to the tower. Tony was left all alone, and dosed off sitting in the chair, holding Peppers hand tightly.

A nurse came in a little after midnight and checked on Pepper. Tony jolted awake and decided to go home to change, planning to grab the ring along the way. Walking out of the hospital, he flew on autopilot all the way home. He went into the shower, letting the warm water run down him. Getting out, he changed into a pair of new jeans with a band t-shirt and put the ring into his pocket. Grabbing a set of keys, he drove back to the hospital bearing gifts. He had bought her a teddy bear holding a heart saying I hope you feel better along with her favorite candy. Knowing when she got out of the hospital she would want a change of clothes, he brought her a comfy shirt with a pair of nice jeans and black sneakers. He didn't think she should be wearing five inch heels after being in the hospital. Sitting back down in the chair, he continued to wait for her to get up, which shouldn't be long.

* * *

Natasha pressed the third floor, when an image flooded her mind of her and a man with blond hair and grayish eyes. He was smiling at her and they were talking in a café. She wasn't on a mission, they were just talking. Sitting outside, feeling the breeze and the summer sun. Music was playing somewhere, a soft tune she liked. He looked at her with adoration, and then reached out to hold her hand. She put hers out and they sat there, looking at each other and holding hands, like an average couple.

Another memory hit her and she grabbed her forehead. A sharp pain developed and continued to grow. Images started flooding her head, her with a man, her in the red room, her in a battle. Her life was flooding back, but it was like a different person. She grabbed onto the wall when dizziness started to overtake her. The floor started to draw closer quickly and she soon found herself lying in the corner, attempting to crawl through the elevator doors. She slowly found herself in her room, and she started to remember more. Her personality slowly started to melt away and was replaced with her old self, the Natasha who loved Clint and worked for shield. Putting her head on the floor, she allowed the memories to flood in, making her who she is, not who the red room wanted her to be.

The memories stopped and the nightmares started. She was slowly losing consciousness by the second. Fighting to stay awake was a lost battle, but she was able to mutter two words before she fell into a hole of nightmares, "I'm sorry". She was sorry for everything, for what she did to Pepper, for what she did to Bruce, for what she did to the group, and most importantly to Clint. She would never be able to marry him or start a family; it just wasn't what she was taught, or what she would be able to give. She loved him but she didn't know how to be normal, and it was something Clint wanted.

* * *

After half an hour of waiting, Pepper opened her eyes and grabbed her head. Tony grabbed her hand and held it, talking to her.

"How do you feel? Are you in any pain?"

"Yes, my head hurts. Tony, what happened?"

"I'll tell you later. But right now I am calling in a nurse to help your headache." Tony stated as he pushed the button, calling a nurse. Pepper noticed the basket Tony had mad for her. Smiling, she reached for it when the nurse came in. She had blond hair in a ponytail with light brown eyes and was about five and a half feet tall. She was wearing dark purple pants and shirt with black sneakers.

"Hello Ms. Potts. I am Amber and I am just going to ask some questions, okay?

"Yes."

"Do you have any aches or pains?"

"Yes, I have a headache."

"On a scale of one to ten, how bad is it?"

"It's a five." Then the nurse nodded and asked a few more questions before leaving to get pills for her headache. Pepper once more looked over to the basket and picked it up, setting it on her lap. She looked at Tony and smiled.

"Thank you Tony, this was very thoughtful of you."

"Only the best for you Pepper." He paused and stared at her seriously. "Pepper, when Natasha shot you, I thought I was going to lose you. You were limp when I found you and lost a lot of blood, I thought you were dead. That made me realize how much I need you and love you. You always made sure everything was okay, and you comforted me when I needed it, and you stayed with me when I did stupid things." He chuckled at the thought. Pepper was tearing up and he continued. "I love you and I can't live without you. Virginia Potts, will you marry me?" He stared hopefully at her and pulled out the ring. Pepper was now crying and shaking her head. "Yes, I would live to."

He pulled her into a hug and wiped away her tears. Slipping the ring onto her finger, he found a true moment of happiness.

The nurse walked in and gave her a pill and some water. Amber told them that Pepper would have to be in the hospital for a few days until she went home. She needed lots of rest and to stay hydrated. They nodded and talked until Pepper said she was tired. Tony nodded and stayed with her until she drifted off to sleep. He left the room and drove home, happiness flooding him even through the damage caused by the widow. Pulling up into the driveway, he turned off the car and stepped into the house. Jarvis said "Sir, Miss Romanoff has passed out in her room and should get medical attention.'

Stunned, Tony raced to her room and found her on the floor convulsing. He told Jarvis to call an ambulance and to wake the others. Tony held down Natasha's arms and legs. She soon had him off her. The others came soon and they started to pin her down, much to her protest. They could hear sirens in the distance, but he knew she wouldn't make it. Her body was still convulsing and she needed help now. Running and getting a sedative, he injected her with it, hoping it would work. It took effect fast and she soon better. They picked her up and moved her to the couch. The ambulance came and the medics rushed up, knowing of her previous condition. They burst through the door, immediately spotting Natasha. They moved her onto the gurney and started to move her out of the room. She started to flail and as they hurried to the ambulance, she just got worse. When they got to the hospital, her heart was beating at unhealthy levels. If she kept this up, she would die.

Arriving at the hospital, she started to slow down. Her heartbeat started to drop and she stopped moving. They all sighed in relief, not knowing what was actually happening to her. It was all happening in her head, the nightmares that would kill her from inside to out, affecting her mentally first, then physically. The pain she was suffering right now was unknown to everyone, and it would kill her leaving no trace.

* * *

Natasha was in an unknown location, not remembering being captured. She had a blindfold on with her hand and feet tied with thin, strong rope. She heard footsteps echoing off the walls and assumed she was in a large room. The footsteps got louder and her blindfold was ripped off revealing Clint.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter and I feel the need to tell you that Natasha is currently in her own head, she is not actually doing these things. I don't want you to get confused about that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers! How do you like the story so far? I hope you guys are enjoying it. Remember to review, follow, and favorite. **

**-** Tony looked at Natasha. The doctors said she wouldn't wake up for a few hours, considering the sedatives he gave her. But it has been a little more than a few hours and he was starting to worry. Why would he worry? She was the black widow and could most definitely defend herself, especially what he gave her. She should be up and around, on a mission or scaring the new interns.

He stood up and went to Peppers room, which was across the hall. She was reading a wedding magazine, taking notes and sipping a coffee, courtesy of him. She looked up and smiled. He stepped in and held her hand.

"Pepper, Natasha was just brought in. She's not doing too well." Tony quietly told her. They had become good friends, being the only women in the tower.

Pepper frowned. "What's wrong with her?"

"She passed out and started lashing out. The doctors don't know what's wrong."

"Well you need to make sure she gets the best medical attention."

"Already done." Pepper nodded at this statement and looked away, worry spreading across her face.

"She is going to be okay." Tony said confidently.

Pepper smiled and went back to her magazine, not very focused. Tony started asking her about what she wanted for the wedding, and they talked for a couple of hours. She wanted the wedding in a church, with a light purple for the theme. She was trying to decide on a cake, so he gave his opinion and they thought the flower cake was perfect. It was a four tier cake with light purple flowers, raspberries on top of the cake and for a filling. Tony was planning on getting specially made people on the top of the cake so they looked like Pepper and him.

As Tony left the room, he saw two nurses run into Natasha's room. Running inside, he saw her heart monitor dropping rapidly. The nurses started to bring her heartbeat up, but it was still very low. The nurses injected her with adrenaline, and her heartbeat went back to normal.

"Is she okay?" Tony asked.

"I'm sorry sir, but she's in a coma. We don't know when she'll wake up." The nurse said, not looking very sympathetic. Tony nodded and walked away, going back to his tower. He picked up his phone and used the emergency number Clint had given him. He called and heard Clint's voice.

"What? I'm on a mission."

"Natasha's in a coma."

"You better be joking Stark."

"I'm not. The doctors don't know what's wrong with her."

"I'll be there in a couple days." And he hung up.

* * *

Clint hung up and sat on the bed, staring at the plain white wall. He was worried and was going home right now. Putting his com in, he said "Coulson, are you there?"

"Yes, what's wrong?" He said sleepily.

"I am leaving this mission right now. You need to get a new man here."

"Why?" Coulson said, suddenly alert.

"Natasha's in a coma." He said as he packed his bag.

"Clint, I can't let you leave until you finish the mission." Clint froze. He took out his ear piece and could hear Coulson yelling his name. He ignored him, grabbed his bow and walked out the door towards the targets house. Picking the lock, he walked inside and went through the house, checking every corner. He walked up the stairs and opened the first, seeing the woman sleeping. He put a hand over her mouth and her green eyes opened. He slammed her head on a corner, and she closed her eyes, blood dripping from her head. He carried her down the stairs and to her car, driving her to an isolate location.

When he got there, he tied her to a wooden chair and waited for her to regain consciousness. He was going to get the information and then shoot her between the eyes.

* * *

Natasha stared at Clint. She looked around and asked

"Where am I?"

"An isolate location where no one will hear you scream."

"Why am I here?"

"I have a job to do."

"Oh, and what job is that?"

"You'll find out soon enough." He said and smiled. He pushed a metal table towards her and picked up a small kitchen knife.

"We are going to have so much fun" He stated happily as he put the knife near her cheek, grazing it slightly. She didn't blink. He asked a question, so this was obviously an interrogation.

"Who do you work for?"

"You already know Barton."

"How do you know my name?" He said, slightly curious.

"We worked side by side for years, and you think I don't know your last name?"

He looked at her and picked one of her fingers, bending it back slowly, until it cracked. He repeated the question.

"I work for shield."

"Who's that?"

"The same people you work for."

"I don't work for anybody. I do what I want, when I want. And right now I want the Black Widow to tell me about shield, or else I break another finger. Take your pick."

"It's an organization that turns children into killers." She said. She was mixing the truth because Clint is acting how he did before he joined shield. She needed to take him down and fast.

"Well, I don't believe you." And then he snapped another finger. She winced and stared at him. She was wiggling out of the rope, halfway done.

He picked up the knife again and stabbed it into her thigh. She screamed and he asked the question.

"Who is shield?" He said, yelling. She spit in his face and said screw you. He laughed.

"You shouldn't have done that." He twisted the knife in her thigh and she screamed in pain. She continued to get out of the ropes, and was almost done. Clint saw the slight movement in her arms and walked behind her.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk." He wagged his finger. Grabbing her ropes, he pushed her hands farther in. She threw her head back and hit Clint, throwing him to the floor. She grabbed a knife off the table and started to cut the ropes. Clint lunged at her, and she swung the chair and him, her ropes falling to the floor. She kicked him in the stomach, sending him to the concrete floor. Grabbing a couple of knifes, she headed for the door and tried to open the door. The chains enclosing it were strong, and it would take time to break it. She heard footsteps and turned around just in time to see a knife aimed for her head, and ducked, the knife getting lodged in the door. She pulled the knife out and stabbed Clint out of instinct. He crumpled to the floor and held his stomach. Tears sprang to her eyes and she started to cry.

"I'm so sorry Clint." She managed to say in between sobs. She put her hand on the wound, hoping to save him, but the blood continued to pour out and he was dying. But seconds before he died, he uttered a few words.

"How could you Nat?" and then the light in his eyes disappeared, and his body went limp. Natasha sobbed harder. How could she kill the man she loved? Picking up his hand, she held it and cried for the loss of a friend, partner, and lover.

She picked the lock and carried, more like dragged, Clint to a graveyard and buried him. She put flowers on top of his grave and said a few words.

She woke up to find Clint right next to her, worry on his face. She was in a king sized bed with black furniture and white walls. A baby monitor was on the desk next to her. She hugged Clint and said "I dreamt you died." He replied "I did." She looked down at where he was stabbed. Blood started pouring out from the wound, coating the white sheets. The baby monitor started going off, and she rushed to her, hoping to save her. Clint picked up the baby and Natasha rushed to get her. Clint held her, and Loki came out of the closet. She tried to save Clint, Screaming his name, trying to get through what kept her there, but her efforts were in vain. Loki put his scepter to Clint's heart, and he changed. Shoving the baby into Loki's arms, he drew a gun and shot at Natasha. A bullet hit her thigh and she fell. Loki put the scepter to her heart and took away what she always had, her own thoughts. He filled her head with lies and murderous intentions. She did what any solider who do, their order. Pulling out a knife, she slashed Clint and the baby's throat. Loki smiled and gave her another order. That was just a test run, now the real mission was here.

* * *

Clint stared at Madeline. She was starting to wake up and her eyes opened. She immediately realized what happened was not a dream. She began to scream but Clint covered her mouth.

"Here's what is going to happen if you want to live. I am going to ask so questions, and you are going to answer them truthfully or else you might not make it out of here. Now, I'm going to remove my hand, and you're not going to scream, because it just annoys me." He knew he was lying, but he didn't care. Natasha needed him, and he would be there always. She nodded and he uncovered her mouth. He started asking questions, and he was getting answers. But she made one wrong move. She told him she worked for the red room, doing experiments to find something that would strengthen the girls. She found one and tested it on Natasha. She reacted poorly and almost died. They later found out it was because she was too young. They tested it on her every year until it worked. After they let her off the table, she attacked Madeline and later killed her family, not being able to find her.

After hearing this, his head whipped around, and he growled "What did you do to her?"

"What?"

"What did you do to Natasha?" He screamed.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, really? Lets find out how much you really know." He started to bend a finger back, and it snapped. Madeline screamed and continuously said she didn't know anything. And after a few more fingers, he believed her. He put a gun to her head and almost pulled the trigger before Cousin's men rushed into the building, and shot Clint in his right shoulder. His gun fell and he grabbed his wound. Coulson put handcuffs on Clint and a doctor started examining Madeline. He was in big trouble.

**Hi. Did you like what happened? Clint's been arrested by Coulson and Natasha's in a coma. Please review, follow and favorite!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people! How so you like the story so far? Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I always get happy when I read them. Remember to review, favorite, and follow.**

**-**Coulson yelled at Clint. I was just following orders in my own way. Being told to get information without getting it out by kidnapping was hard. This was a level seven mission. You weren't allowed to mess up, and he didn't. Information found, what was the problem?

"Clint, are you listening to me?"

Clint refocused on Coulson. "Of course Agent Coulson."

"Clint I know you aren't. Just tell me why you disobeyed orders." Coulson replied sternly.

"You said I couldn't leave until I finished the mission, so I did."

"No you did not finish the mission! You disobeyed orders and attempted to kill a woman we needed alive!" Clint raised his eyebrows, surprised at his sudden outburst.

"Yes sir."

"Why did you need an extraction?"

"My partner is in a coma. I need to be there for her. The doctors don't know what's wrong with her. She could die."

"Well I'm sorry to say this Clint, but you can't see her yet. You disobeyed orders on a high level mission. Until we fix this, you are not getting out of this room and you have been degraded to a level four missions." Clint nodded and Coulson started to leave the room. Clint yelled wait. Coulson stopped and looked at him.

"I think Madeline is behind Natasha's problems. We need to interrogate her."

"No, we can't. We have no reason to hold her."

"Does being an old red room employee a good reason?" Coulson frowned and walked back inside.

"You can't make accusations like that unless you're sure."

"I am. She told me while I was interrogating her."

"We'll look into it." Clint nodded and Coulson left the room. Now all he had to do was break out of the room and do a little investigating by himself. He looked around the room. It was you're standard interrogation room. One metal table, four metal chairs, one door, and a large bulletproof window. Maybe he could pick the lock? He would get caught before he made the lobby. Breaking the window wasn't an option. Sighing, he looked up at the ceiling, and spotted an air vent. That would work. Now all he had to do was disable the security cameras and get into the air vent. It was an okay plan and he was going to test it. But first he had to get out of these handcuffs, not a problem. He reached into his pocket and got his paperclip. He unrolled it and started working on his cuffs, while still looking straight ahead. It might take a while, but he would get to Natasha.

* * *

Madeline stared ahead while the nurses fixed her fingers. It serves Natasha right to get hurt, seeing as what she did to her family and all the people she killed. She wished she had been the one to hurt her, but you don't always get what you want. Madeline was told she was lucky she wasn't there when her family died. She got spared the horrible torture her family did. But was she really lucky? Everyday she has to live without them. She had spent months looking for Natasha, and could never find her. She had thought she had died, I mean someone had to have killed her. Now Madeline has found her, and she will die by her hand. All she has to do is find her on this enormous plane. Another idea hit her, a much better one. She could give Natasha back to the red room, and that was what she was going to do.

She winced when the nurse bent her finger a little. The nurse said an apology and quickly finished her finger. Tonight she would get revenge.

* * *

Natasha changed her clothes and walked to the stark tower. It was a beautiful night and a cool breeze went through her hair. Before she knew it, she was at the tower and opening the air vent. She crawled in and made her way to captain America's room. He would be the easiest target to take out because he can't hit women. She silently dropped into his room landing on the red rug. She crept to his bedroom door and opened it. He stirred as the door opened and she walked in. He sat up and had a gun drew in a flash, aimed at her. He sighed when he saw her and put down the gun. He glared at her.

"What do you want Natasha?" He growled.

"I'm sorry for waking you up Steve."

"Why are you here?" His icy tone made her shiver.

"Why are you being so cold to me?" She asked, hurt.

"Why am I being so cold to you? How could you ask that? Do you not remember what you did?" Natasha gave him a confused look.

"Don't even play that game with me. You were the one that got up and left us. We almost died and you just stood there and laughed. Clint was heartbroken and left to go and find you. He's been gone for a year now." Natasha started to cry and collapsed on the floor.

"What are you doing? Trying to fool me again? It's not going to work."

"I came back because Loki had gotten inside my head. I can't remember the last few years." She said in between sobs. Steve looked skeptical at first, but gave in.

"Jarvis, I want a scan of her brain. Tell me if she is telling the truth."

"Mr. Rogers, it appears she is telling the truth. Her brain seems to have blocked out a few years and her brain activity is normal."

"Thank you Jarvis."

He bent down to help her and she pulled out a knife. She was about to kill him, but she stopped herself, trying to fight Loki's voice ringing in her ears, but it was too much. Steve was in the floor bleeding out and her blade was dripping blood. Loki had now fully infected her, and there was no cure. She was moving involuntarily and was no longer in control. Making her way to Tony's room was hard. He moved to a new room and added security. But she was silent and quick, a deadly combination.

She eventually found him though, working in the workshop. Dropping from her hiding place, she made sure to be loud. Putting on a hurt face and limping a little, she said "Tony?" quietly. He turned around and was confused. But he realized who it was, and he looked hurt. Natasha screamed to try and warn Tony, but the words just echoed in her head.

"Natasha?" He asked, obvious hurt in his voice.

"Yes Tony, it's me."

"What are you doing here? You left us for dead and ran away."

"Loki took control of me, I had no choice. I had a few moments before he had full control. I had to protect all of you." She said, tears forming in her eyes.

Just as she suspected, Tony felt sorry for her and believed every word. Finally noticing her limping, he immediately rushed to her side to help her to another room. She put her foot in the pressure point in the back of Tony's knee. He fell on to one knee and she shoved him on the floor. Kicking him repeatedly, she took out the blade that was hidden in her shoe. She flipped him over and raised the blade. Loki gave her a few moments in which she was free, but the blade was already in motion and it hit her target. He started to puke up blood and Natasha started to cry, holding his hand. She tried to stop the pouring blood and apologize, but she couldn't. Tony said his final words "I knew you couldn't change." And his head rolled to the side. Natasha screamed repeatedly for him to wake up, but he didn't. Loki took control again and told her the truth. You'll never change.

Footsteps echoed off the room and Natasha started to cry. She continued to try to save Tony, because she knew it was Pepper coming. Natasha was an actor, and this was an easy role.

Pepper's eyes widened as she saw Tony on the floor. She screamed and started to cry.

"Natasha, what did you do? You tell me right now!"

"The red room was targeting him, so I came back to save him, but he was already gone." Pepper came closer and sat next to Tony. She was wearing a black shirt with pajama pants. She cried harder and Natasha smashed her fist in Peppers face. Then she took the blade hidden in her hand and stabbed Pepper in the heart. Blood poured out and created a pool around her. Natasha ran to Tony's table and took out a hard drive. Then she found a few ingredients and started to make something. The Hulk was next on the list.

**I hope to have another chapter out soon and I'm sorry this chapter took so long.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry if you guys are confused. Natasha is still in a coma, so everything happening in her head is not happening in real life. If you get confused about anything, feel free to PM me. Also, criticism and ideas are welcome. Remember to review, favorite and follow. It helps me write faster! **

Clint hear the click of handcuffs and saw them fall to the floor. Running to the security camera, he disabled it in a few seconds. The security would be here in about ten seconds, so he threw himself at the vent, successfully opening it. Using his upper body strength, he pulled himself up and closed the vent. He heard the, oh too familiar, sound of security running into the room. One of them cursed and they all left. He had gotten up here just in time. Crawling his way through the vents, he looked in every room for Natasha and each was wrong. He was about to suspect she wasn't on the plane, until he saw red hair spilling over a pillow. He heard her murmurs and knew it was her. She talked in her sleep and he thought it was adorable. Sleeping was hard without it, a constant reassurance that she was still there.

As he started to unhinge the door in the vent, he noticed the guard by her door. Silently slipping out, he crept behind the guard and smashed his head into the wall. Then he dragged the body into the janitor's closet. He wasn't dead, but it would be a while until he got up. Grabbing the walkie talkie, he walked out and locked the door.

He stared at Natasha and pulled up a chair. Holding her hand, he started to talk to her.

"Natasha, you have to wake up. I need my partner back, I need my girlfriend back. I love you Natasha and I need you too wake up. Did you know I was going to propose to you when I got back from my mission?" A chill went down his spine and he felt eyes on him. Turning around, he saw no one. Listening to the slightest sound, he didn't hear anything. But he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching. That instinct had saved him multiple times, and it was never wrong. So he decided to wait for the person to approach him.

* * *

Madeline was released and sent to a room. It had a small bed, a black dresser, and a bathroom. It had the basics. Just then, an older man walked in. He had a black eye patch that matched the rest of his outfit.

"Miss Rogers, I am Director Fury. I'm sorry, but we have to keep you on board. In the dresser is a fresh change of clothes and a pajama. There is a pair of shoes by the door," he said, pointing to the black flats. "If you need any pain medication, there is an infirmary down the hall to the left. The food court is right by the infirmary. This card," Director Fury held up a black card, "Will get you in the food court and in the infirmary. That is it, no more, no less." Setting the card on the desk, he left the room. Madeline smiled. She would be able to get Natasha tonight. The red room was already informed. Slipping on the shoes, she took the card and left. Going down the hall, she wondered how she was going to sneak a comatose patient out of shield. Well, she was going to find out.

She saw the infirmary soon enough and used her card. The light flashed green and the doors opened, revealing a young blonde girl. She smiled and walked over.

"Hi, I'm Ruby. Do you need pain medication for your fingers?" The perky girl asked. Madeline nodded and Ruby immediately left to go find some. Madeline went through the cabinets and found a syringe, along with a sedative. She put the syringe in the liquid and drew out a lethal dose. Rudy was coming back, and Madeline stuffed everything into her pocket. She handed a bottle to Madeline.

"You can only take two every ten hours." Ruby stated. Madeline purposefully dropped the bottle and said sorry. Ruby bent to pick it up and was soon lying on the floor, dead. Dragging her body to the closet, she found another, but ignored it. Rushing to the cabinet, she found more syringes. She filled two of them with the sedative, but kept a few extra in her pocket. The red room taught her how to fight, but they taught her very little, and none of which she could do with broken fingers. She guessed they thought they could protect her. Look at how wrong they were, Madeline thought bitterly.

She went and checked the hospital rooms. She found Natasha in the third one, but she wasn't alone. The man who kidnapped her was also there, holding her hand and talking to her. Madeline's grip on the syringe tightened as she heard him. How could be love that monster? She was dripping blood and violence. Her ears perked up when she heard the word girlfriend. The red room would have fun with this indeed. Natasha was supposed to be a heartless assassin, not a loving girlfriend.

She crept silently in, syringe in hand. He showed no sign of knowing.

* * *

As Clint had suspected, the person watching him was coming. He heard the footsteps behind him. When the sound had ceased, he whipped around and grabbed the hand. Momentarily confused be Madeline being there, was an opportunity she took, swinging her leg into a pressure point. He fell to one knee and she kicked him in the face. She went to get the syringe, which was no where in sight. Grabbing one out of her pocket, she stuck it into his neck. Feeling the prick, Clint quickly pulled it out, but it was too late. He was injected, but not enough to kill. His head swam and darkness overtook him.

Waking up and taking in the sights around him, he realized he was in the janitor's closet, along with two dead bodies. Or at least he thought so. His head pounded, but soon was ignored as Natasha crossed his mind. Rushing to her room, he found an empty bed. Panic flooded him as he ran to the nearest computer. He typed in a password and looked for any recent security breaches. None were found. Madeline was smart, and he looked for any recent access. Shield being shield, there was many of those. But ones going to the doors were rare. He dashed to the door and ran out, seeing a black, windowless van pulling away. He told himself this couldn't be real, but sadly it was. Finding a car in the parking lot, he hot wired it and tried to find the van again, but he was out of luck. The car had disappeared, his Natasha in it.

* * *

Dead bodies haunted Natasha, along with broken dreams. Pain ached through her body, and it began to dull as it seemed like she had finally opened her eyes. Trying to get up, she was shoved down and handcuffed. Suddenly alert, she recognized the van and people. The red room had finally found her. A woman by her smirked evilly. She punched Natasha in the face. She only winced. A man next to her started yelling.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting revenge."

"Not to my best operative!"

"I'm the one that brought her to you! I think I deserve it a little!"

"You do what I tell you, and only that!"

"You know what? No! I'll do what I want, and if means I'm fired, that's okay."

"You're fired." He said, pulling out a gun a shooting her in the head. Blood splattered on her face and she didn't blink. Natasha had gone through much worse. Her eyes were finally beginning to focus, and she recognized the man. He was the head of the red room and very powerful. Going into a battle with him is like a bomb. It kills and destroys. She never knew his name, because he wanted to be called sir all her life. She stared up at his black eyes and said "Hello sir." But he just laughed.

"Oh Natalia, you left for eight years and all you can say is 'hello sir' to your father?"

"I don't know what else to say sir."

"Well at least you remembered your manners. When we arrive back in Russia, you will immediately be sent to training. It won't be too difficult, after all, it was your first lesson." He then nodded at the man sitting next to her. She felt a prick in her neck and the world went black again.

When the sedative had finally wore off, she found herself in a comfortable chair. They were on a plane to Russia, and judging by the scenery outside, they were about fifteen minutes away. Noticing that Natasha was awake, he started talking to her, her father.

"Hello dear. How are you feeling?"

"Like I woke up from a coma and got punched in the face."

"Still have your humor I see. I'll fix that when you get better. It would be a shame to start getting information out of a weak girl. Now Natalia, why did you betray us?" When Natasha didn't answer, he said. "You don't want to answer? That's fine. We'll get it out of you later." Natasha knew what he meant by later, torture. They would do that when she was a little better. Maybe after her first lesson. She hated her first lesson, but it was used in most missions. She felt the bump as the plane landed and knew her life was about to get difficult.

* * *

Tony sighed as he put his hands in his hand. It only took two days. Two days for Clint to get arrested by shield, Natasha to be moved to shield, and for Natasha to be taken. Don't forget the best part, where Natasha gets in a coma and shield let Madeline just walk out. Could his day get any worse?

When he heard Jarvis telling him he had the results, he knew it could. When Tony had found about shield's target, he immediately looked her up, and he found her. Her name was Madeline Nicole Rogers. Well when he heard the last name, he looked up Steve's family tree. Now he was looking at the results. His mouth opened as he saw what the results were. Steve was Madeline's granduncle. But if you look a little deeper, you see that someone in his family created the super serum. Now, let's assume that it was passed down. That would mean that Madeline knows the serum ingredients. So, in order to create the one that was used on Natasha, she based it off the original. Which means she works for the red room. It says here that she is the last surviving member of his family.

Tony decided to keep this away from Rogers. He didn't need to know. Pepper stormed into the room and yelled "TONY!" and he knew the day would get much worse. Trying to calm the situation, he said "Yes dear?" but it made the situation worse.

"Don't you 'yes dear' me! How dare you keep this from me…?" Tony started to ignore what she was saying. He nodded at the right times and eventually she seemed satisfied.

Tony looked back at the screen. This was huge. He put it in a file and saved it for another day.

**What did you think? I am only planning a few more chapters of this story and possibly an epilogue if you guys want. Remember to review, follow and favorite! Criticism, ideas, and questions are welcome! Don't be afraid to ask! Also, Natasha is not in a coma anymore, YAY! But Natasha was captured by the red room, BOO!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi people. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! Now to the guest that left a review saying they were confused. Please leave me a review telling what was confusing and I'll answer it at the end of my next chapter. Thank you to everyone who has been giving me review! I love the support! I also want to give a big thank you to everyone who follows and favorites my story, you people are great! :)**

Clint drove back to shield. His thoughts were running in different directions and he didn't know which one to follow. When he got to shield, he sat in the car, just thinking. Where was Natasha? Was she okay? Did Madeline give her to the red room? These questions couldn't be answered yet, so he finally went to face the music. Which meant he was going to have to face Coulson.

He got out of the car and walked through the doors of shield. A very angry Coulson greeted him.

"Clint! What were you trying to do? First you break out of your room, and then you drive away chasing a van!" Clint finally lost his temper. Did they not notice a missing Natasha or Madeline? How about the dead bodies?

"I left my room to visit my partner, who is in a coma. Then, I get knocked out with what was supposed to be a lethal dose of sedatives. I woke up next to three dead bodies of shield agents and found Natasha gone! She is in a coma; she can't get up and walk away! I found a van pulling away and followed it. Also, did you guys notice that Madeline was missing?" Coulson looked shocked at Clint's sudden outburst, but recovered quickly.

"Yes, we know Madeline's gone! Yes, we found the dead bodies because one of them isn't dead! And yes, we did know Natasha was gone! We are all doing our jobs!"

"Well why weren't you doing them earlier when we needed it? You let one person escape and another just disappear!"

"Well maybe if you hadn't escaped, we would have been able to prevent all this because we weren't looking for you!"

"I had to see my partner. She was in a coma and I couldn't see her. I have been her partner for eight years! I needed to be there in case she woke up." Coulson's face softened.

"I know you did Clint, but you can't just run away. I promise we will find her. Now, let's go and look." Coulson turned and walked away. Clint followed and wondered if he had seen the security video of him in Natasha's hospital room yet. Shield doesn't allow relationships with other agents, and he admitted it on camera.

They went down a series of halls and finally arrived at the security room. They sat down in the surprising empty room and got to work. The footage Clint would be reviewing was of Madeline. He saw her enter her room, Fury talking to her, thinking, and then leaving. She walked down the hall and took a left. Ending up in the medical room, she asked for pain pills. Stealing syringes and sedatives, she was able to kill the nurse. Next, she goes to Natasha's room and attacks Clint. Barely managing to put Natasha on a stretcher, she put a sheet over her so she looked dead. By doing that, she was able to walk out because the security guard thought Madeline was doing her job. Wow, it was a good plan.

He then pulled up the security footage of her in the parking lot. A black van was there and big man stepped out to take her into the car. She was roughly shoved into the car (He was going to hurt that person for doing that) and than we get to the part where it starts driving away. Then the hero (Me) in the story runs out and tries to follow the van.

"Coulson?"

"What do you need now?"

"I finished with the video. Can I leave now? I have an idea."

"No, and what is this idea?"

"Let's take a leap and say it's the red room. They would need to get her back to Russia, right?"

"Right."

"So, we should be looking for planes going to Russia." Clint felt proud that he had found a way to find Natasha. Coulson looked impressed for half a second, but a frown quickly filled his face.

"He would want to get back to Russia, but he wouldn't risk using a public plane. Natasha could escape any second. Plus it would be suspicious that they didn't have any luggage."

"What about a private plane? They wouldn't need luggage and they couldn't lose Natasha. Can you get copies of what private planes landed from Russia?" Clint was hopeful. Maybe they could find her before the red room did something horrible to Natasha.

"Clint, it's not that easy. There are a dozen airports around here, that's why shield picked this location. We will find out a list of private planes though." And with that, Coulson left the room.

Clint sighed and put his head in his hands. The red room was not going to make it easy to save Natasha, were they? Clint turned to the computer and set to work. He was finding every private plane that landed in the last two days. Clint was good at hacking, and he easily found his answer. Three dozen planes. This could take a while, Clint thought as he started to eliminate planes.

* * *

When Natasha woke up, she saw she was in a bed. It was a king-sized bed with cotton sheets. She tried to move her hand, but couldn't get very far. Looking up, she saw handcuffs on her hands. Attempting to grab the hairpin that was in her hair, the door opened. Her father stepped in, wearing his usual back suit.

"Hello, Natalia. We are restarting your training all over again. I think while you were….away, you might have forgotten some of your training. We will see how you do and decide if you can move on to the next lesson." He turned to walk away, but before he left, he added "If you're looking for your hairpin, I already have it." With that, he exited.

Natasha remembered her first lesson and cringed. It was her least favorite. The one thing you used most on missions was seduction. What they did first was get you used to sex. Then they taught you about what to do and how to do it. They drilled seduction tips into your mind and made you use them. Today and tomorrow would be the getting used to it part, depending on how she acted.

A man walked in. He had blonde hair and striking blue eyes. He was about five foot nine and looked strong. Dressed in tight clothes, like the last time. She knew him from her first lesson when she was seven. He looked older, but not as old as he should. Probably been experimented on, the one to slow the aging process.

Walking over, he took out a pocket knife. Putting it on her clothes, he slowly dragged it down. Her clothes easily split and soon he was ripping her clothes off, looking eager at her lacy bra and underwear. I guess they hadn't changed her into the dress they usually do in the hospital. She let her mind wander as her bra was coming off and he devoured her. She almost cringed at his touch. It felt wrong being touched by another man. But she better get used to it, because who knew how long it would take for Clint to save her?

Natasha was remembering this lesson. They had taken her to the room in just a skimpy, tight, black dress. She was handcuffed to the bed and left for a couple of hours. Thinking it was just another test, she tried to escape. The locks wouldn't open and she gave up. For years, they had been experimenting and testing her. A blonde haired man stepped in. He didn't look more than seventeen. He was in tight black clothes that could clearly show his muscles.

He walked over to the bed and gagged her. He put his hand behind her and unzipped her dress. He pulled it off her and started to undress himself. His hand traveled to her bra strap, and he undid it. Her underwear was gone and his boxers were too. His hand traveled on her body, finally resting on her thighs. Kissing her, he made his way to her neck, leaving bit marks on the way. Natasha was in tears now, but hadn't learned the art of leaving her mind. He did what he wanted until he finally made her lose her virginity. The thrusting made her scream, but nobody heard anything, nor did they care. He pulled out of her and unhand cuffed her. She tried to get away, but he was strong and hit her. He led her hands to where he wanted, and had her grab. He made her do things she didn't want that night, and he would again tonight.

She was snapped back into the moment and was angry she was. She hadn't needed to leave her head in a while. He continued to do what he wanted and eventually uncuffed her. Her hands traveled by themselves, and soon he was moaning. She was repulsed by touching him, but she had to do what the red room wanted, because now she was a killer again.

Eventually, they settled down and slept. If she was lucky, tomorrow would be a new lesson. But knowing the red room, they would want to make sure she knew what she was doing.

**Well, what do you think? Please leave me reviews! I love hearing your feelings and opinions. If you are confused about anything, please leave a review and I will PM you with an answer. If you are a guest, I will leave an answer in my next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**OH MY GOSH! It's been so long since I updated! I hope I will update sooner and remember to review, follow, and favorite! I love to hear opinions and thoughts! Random question: If you could rename the red room, what would you call it? Please answer the question.**

Tony is yelling at Jarvis.

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do?!"

"I'm sorry sir."

"Fine then. I'll do it myself." Tony said, running to the nearest computer. He made a genius computer, but it can't find one person. Maybe he needed to update Jarvis.

He started to look at cameras in airports, but quickly realized that it would take a while. He gave in and asked Jarvis for help.

"Jarvis, I need you to look at airport security videos and see if you can find Natasha anywhere on tape."

"Yes, sir." Jarvis stated, already working. Tony went to the kitchen and picked up an apple. He bit into it and sat down. It would take about an hour for Jarvis to get the results.

He walked down to the lab and continued working on a car. He was having difficulty with it, but finally has the answer. There was something wrong with a couple of the tubes connecting to the engine. He started fixing them and was almost done when Jarvis interrupted him.

"Sir, I have the information you requested." Tony jumped up and ran to the screen Jarvis had pulled up.

"I have a 75% match for Natasha Romanoff." The video showed a woman being carried on a plane. She had brown hair and looked asleep.

"Jarvis, incase you didn't know, Natasha has red hair, not brown."

"Yes, but she has the same facial features as Ms. Romanoff."

"Where is that plane going?"

"I don't know sir."

"Well find out!" Tony yelled. A minute later, Jarvis had a reply.

"Russia."

"Find out where in Russia." Tony said. He knew it would be difficult to find out where the red room was, but he knew he could find it. Right then, he had an idea. Grabbing a set of keys, he jumped into a car and pulled away.

* * *

Clint was surprised to see Tony run into shield toward him. What did he want?

"Clint, I have some good news and some bad news."

"And you couldn't have called? I don't have time for this. I'm looking for Natasha."

"The good news is I tracked Natasha to Russia. The bad news is I have no idea where. But I think I have a way to find her."

"How?" Clint couldn't believe his ears. They had a chance at finding out where the red room was.

"Natasha always talked to you. Do you recall her mentioning any special places?"

"She mentioned many places."

"I mean ones that might tell us about the location of the red room. Landmarks or plants or buildings. Ones she mentioned continually." Clint thought for a minute. He thought back to when she was brave enough to tell him stuff. She always mentioned a building in an isolated area. It was abandoned and had ivy growing on the sides. It was on the edge of a forest.

"An abandoned building on the edge of a forest. It was in an isolated area and had ivy growing on the side of it." Tony nodded and took out a phone. He started to talk into it.

"Jarvis, stop your current search and search for an abandoned building in Russia. It's by a forest and has ivy growing on the side." Tony barked into the phone. He turned to face Clint.

"You know we're going to find her, right?"

"Yeah. How long will it take Jarvis to find the building?"

"It'll be here by tomorrow." Clint nodded. It wasn't soon enough.

* * *

Natasha woke up to her father standing over her bed. Max (The blonde man) had already left. Every time she woke up, he was always gone. In the red room, after you learned all your lessons, you did a quick review on everything. Then, if you did perfectly, you went on missions. If you did one thing wrong, you were sent back to training, along with a beating.

"Very good Natalia. I saw you last night and I was pleased. Tonight, the hand cuffs will be removed and you will do a better performance. You are to eat and then go directly to the training room. At eight, you will be sent here. Put on the outfit that will be laid upon the bed. It's very simple and I expect it to be done with perfection." His look told Natasha that this conversation was done. She opened the wood door and was about to exit when he said something.

"Natalia dear, before you eat, go put on the uniform. I trust you remember where it is?"

"Yes, sir." She replied obediently, before slipping out of the room. She walked down the grey hallway to the gym. Opening the door, she saw a new recruit. She was four years old with blonde hair and pale skin. Her brown eyes looked scared as she tried to keep up with her instructor.

Hurrying her pace, she made it to the room in a few minutes. Going to her locker, she opened it with her fingerprint. Inside, she grabbed the white uniform and started to change. In the red room, you didn't have the luxury of changing in privacy. She stuffed her old clothes in the locker, and shut the door. A couple of girls approached her. Recognizing them, her mind went to defensive. These girls trained with her and would not be happy she escaped.

The three girls circled around her, eyes criticizing. Hannah spoke first.

"Natalia, what are you doing here? You disappeared." Natasha didn't answer.

"You must pay Natalia. You can't just get up and leave." Amber whispered.

"And we must make you pay." Isabella announced. After she finished, Hannah pounced on Natasha. Expecting the attack, she dodged it easily and kneed her in the stomach. Amber sent a kick to the back of Natasha's knee and she went down. Hannah picked Natasha up by the hair and Isabella held a knife to her throat. Amber was about to hold Natasha's hand back, but she backed up and flipped Amber onto Isabella. She jumped to Hannah and wrapped her thighs around her throat, dropping her to the ground in the process. Natasha rammed Hannah's head on the floor. Isabella was running toward Natasha. She quickly crushed Hannah's throat with her foot and grabbed the knife that was aimed at her. She twisted Isabella's bloody hand and kicked her in the gut. Without a second thought, she stabbed her in the heart. Blood poured out, but she wasn't bothered by it. She had seen it too much. Amber had been stabbed through the back when Natasha threw her at Isabella.

Natasha went to the bathroom and washed her hands. Leaving the room, she saw the guards picking up the bodies. Walking to the grey door, she opened it and walked into the never ending hallway. She walked down the stairs to the fourth floor. The cafeteria was right ahead. She grabbed the food that was laid out and sat down. Her father appeared and sat down across her.

"Natalia, why did you kill those three girls?"

"They attacked me and I didn't grant mercy."

"They were a test. I sent them after you to see how you did. You did well, but not perfect. They could have killed you and they had permission to."

"I mean no disrespect sir when I say this, but I had the situation under control."

"No you didn't! Report to training immediately!" With that, he walked away.

Natasha walked to the training room. She quickly found her instructor.

"Natalia, today we are going to find out about what you know. You will fight Myka, but this is strictly a knock out mission." Natasha nodded, her voice was not to be heard, it was disrespectful. She was not worthy of speaking when not directly told.

Myka had short black hair. She was three inches taller than her and about fifteen more pounds, easy.

Natasha started first, attempting to punch her. Myka caught it and twisted it. Natasha ignored the pain and kneed her in the gut. She punched her in the chin at the same time. Myka released her hand and she took advantage of this, throwing her fist into her face. Blood started to pour from her nose and Myka attempted to kick her in the face, but Natasha caught it. Myka was quick and lunged into the air, grabbing Natasha's head and flipping over her, causing Natasha to be flipped too. Myka was about to punch Natasha, but she grabbed her fist and rammed her knee into her ovaries. Myka doubled over in pain and Natasha took this moment to stand up and step on her stomach, then punch her unconscious. Natasha's back hurt, plus her head. She probably had a couple of bruises, but other than that, no damage. The red room had taught her to survey her damage after a fight, and then treat the life threatening wounds.

"Very good Natalia. You were faced with a new fighting technique, but it didn't matter. I will show you some new techniques." Natalia nodded and paid attention. She was Natalia now, the Russian girl. Not Natasha, the American.

The day was quickly spent and soon enough, she was showered and sent to the training room. She slipped into the room quietly, just as she always was. A red dress, matching shoes, a pair of underwear, and a pushup bra sat on the bed. She changed onto it. The dress was leather and skintight. It was strapless and very short. If she bent over, you could see her underwear. She sat on the bed seductively. A new guy walked in. He had short brown hair and big muscles. His features were sharp and had bright green eyes. He was wearing a suit and tie, all black.

She walked over, swaying her hips. She pulled his tie down and kissed him. Opening his mouth, she inserted her tongue in his mouth. Leading him to the bed, she pushed him onto it. She opened her legs and crawled on him, and started kissing and stripping him. First went the tie and jacket, then his shirt. His hands pulled her dress off and she ripped his pants off. His erection grew and he unclasped her bra. She was left in her lacy thong and him in his boxers. Rubbing his hands all over her, she slipped off his underwear and tossed them across the room. His hands made its way to her butt, and he pulled off the thong. She kissed his chest, making her way lower. She found what she was looking for and sucked. He moaned and she continued. She eventually released and he entered her. His thrusting made her moan. He sucked her nipple and bit.

The rest of the night carried on slowly for her. She wished it was Clint here, not this stranger. But the odds were she was never going to see him again. He wasn't going to find her and if he did, he couldn't forgive her for what she did under the red room's orders again.

She thought she was lucky when she fell asleep, but she was wrong. Nightmares plagued her dreams and they weren't going to stop. New victims ringed in her head and blood flowed freely. Screams resonated off the walls of her mind, and bullets were fired. She was killing and couldn't stop. A river of red ran down the streets. Fires raged and lives were lost. Laughter was heard, and in fear she realized it was hers. Poison seeped through walls and drowned innocent children hiding in corners.

Opening her eyes, she saw it was only three in the morning. She was covered in sweat and her voice was hoarse. Surprisingly, he was still asleep. She sighed and lay back down. She was in a nightmare, one she couldn't wake up from.

**Poor Natasha! Remember to answer my question : If you could rename the red room, what would you name it?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I haven't updated in a while and I'm really sorry. I hope you like this chapter and remember to follow, favorite, and review!**

Clint awoke to hearing movement. He grabbed the hand nearing him and was about to kick them in the gut until he realized it was Tony. The clock beside him read 9:27 AM and Tony was carrying steaming coffee.

"What's wrong with you?" Tony asked, holding out the mug. Clint graciously accepted it. He spent the night at Tony's house waiting for the results, and he must have fallen asleep at the table.

"Nothing. I've been a little high strung lately."

"Well Jarvis has some results. You're not going to like it, but its still results." They walked into the living room and Jarvis pulled up a map of Russia. About a hundred places were marked. Clint sighed; no way they could find her. It would take a long time to go visit all the buildings.

"Tony, this isn't helping."

"Yeah, I know. I have Jarvis scanning around the buildings for Natasha."

"That's not going to work. The red room's too smart for that. How about we try to mark off some places?"

"Using what? Is there any other details we could look for?" Clint thought for a moment.

"We could…." Clint tried, but nothing came to mind. Tony looked deep in thought. Suddenly, Tony's face lit up, and he snapped his fingers.

"The red room wouldn't risk having a place above ground right." Clint nodded. "We could lower the search to buildings with basements. If it even has a small basement, I'm sure the red room has contacts that could expand it. If they started a basement, it would draw a lot of attention." Tony turned to Jarvis and was about to speak, but Clint interrupted him.

"Can Jarvis pull up photos of the buildings?"

"Of course." Tony replied, as if it was obvious.

"We could pull up photos of the buildings to eliminate some." Tony looked confused.

"How?"

"If the building has a bunch of graffiti, then that means that kids go there all the time. The red room would want anonymity, so..'

"So the building would be pretty much clean and in good shape! Jarvis, narrow the search to ones with basements and no or very little graffiti." Jarvis replied with a yes sir.

Tony turned to Clint.

"I'm going to go for breakfast with Pepper. See you in a bit." With that he left the room.

Jarvis couldn't get the results soon enough. What if the red room had killed her? Or maybe tortured her? They might be slowly killing her or sending her on another mission. He needed Natasha back in his arms where she belonged. He needed to put his head in her hair and smell the nice shampoo she uses. Every thing he found annoying, he missed.

He went to the kitchen and started to make something to eat. He hadn't eaten since breakfast the previous morning. He forced himself to eat, thoughts of Natasha at every corner of his head.

* * *

Tony walked into Peppers room and found her putting her work clothes. He froze.

"What are you doing?" Pepper turned around and smiled, her puppy yapping at her feet.

"I'm getting dressed to go to the office. You may not go, but I have to."

"Well you aren't going to the office today. We are going out for breakfast and I have other ideas for the day. Jarvis is working on finding Natasha. We've made some progress."

"Tony, I can't just skip work."

"Well, I'm your boss, and I say you have a day off."

"Oh really?"

"Really." Pepper leaned in for a kiss, and Tony met her lips. When it ended, Tony said "Now go get dressed in regular clothes." Pepper moved to her closet and started picking out an outfit. God, she was beautiful. He still didn't know how he got so lucky to have her.

* * *

Natasha's ears perked up at the noise. She heard light footsteps across the black carpet. Typical red room, waking you up with a surprised attack. The noise ceased, so Natasha bolted up from the bed, catching her assailant off guard. She grabbed the woman's neck, putting her knees on Myka's stomach. Natasha slammed Myka's head on the floor. Another sound pierced the silence, and Natasha used the long headboard to swing herself around, hitting something. Her foot was twisted at a painful angle, but she ignored it. She used the move Myka used on her yesterday. The man was on the ground in a few seconds. He grabbed her neck, and Natasha was losing air fast. She threw her fist into his windpipe and he loosened his grip just enough for her to slam her foot on his stomach. He punched her on the cheek and she pointed a gun at him.

When they were fighting, she managed to grab his gun. Ivan stepped into the room and said two words that terrified her "Kill him." And she did. The gun pointed at his head went off and splattered blood on her face. The blood didn't bother her, nor did the lifeless eyes.

"Good girl Natasha. You didn't even hesitate. I would appreciate it if you would stop killing my guards. I liked that one, but he had to die." Natasha nodded.

"Now, go eat breakfast and change. You have passed the sex lesson. Now you will be taking the self defense lesson. Go!" Natasha left the room and went to the gym. She opened the locker and heard footsteps behind her. She turned, ready to defend herself, but she felt paralyzed. The man standing in front of her was a man she had killed. It was Madeline's brother. He was a scientist here and Ivan got angry with him. He didn't like what he experimented with. Natasha was sent to kill his whole family.

He was holding what looked like a pen, and it was pointed toward her. Then she realized, she couldn't move. Ben walked up to her and pulled out a syringe. He injected it directly into her bloodstream. A light was shone in her eyes and she fell into darkness.

A horrible smell awoke her and she opened her eyes. A doctor in a white coat was kneeling in front of her. Smelling salts were under her nose. He turned to Ivan.

"She is awake and appears fine. We need to have her x rayed immediately. She got out of a coma not to long ago, and she might have been over worked."

"When will she be able to continue training?" Ivan asked.

"I can't determine it now. I will tell you after the x ray is taken." He ushered Natasha up and down the hallway to his room. She lay on the cold table and slid into the machine. It started vibrating and flashing. Natasha started to feel angry, and she couldn't control it. The doctor started talking, but Natasha only heard a buzz. What were they saying? Were they planning an attack? How did she know this machine wasn't hurting her? Finally, the anger boiled over, and she lashed out.

She reached up and ripped the top off the machine. Racing off the table, she went to the doctor and Ivan. She heard the words "Control" and "New serum", but ignored it in blind rage. They looked like they were saying something, but she couldn't make out the words. Grabbing the knife off the table, she ran toward the men. Ivan pulled out a gun and shot her. Instead of feeling blood pouring down, she felt nothing. More shots were fired and she got closer. The doctor pulled the knife out of her hand and tried to stab her. It bounced off her skin. Her hands reached for the doctor's neck, and it snapped like a twig. Bouncing across the room, she got to Ivan and hit him. The impact threw him across the room, and he was knocked unconscious. Guards rushed into the room and Natasha expertly took them out. Limbs were spread around the room, and mangled bodies were littered on the floor. Blood was splattered on the walls and on her.

Natasha walked over the bodies to Ivan. She carried him to the torture training room. He was tied to a chair, blindfolded, and a gag in him mouth. Later, she would do what she wanted with him. But now, she was going to get control.


End file.
